


Missing You

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Reader-Insert, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: The Pack gets worried about you as you start to feel more depressed.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Reader, Derek Hale & You, Kira Yukimura & Reader, Kira Yukimura & You, Lydia Martin & Reader, Lydia Martin & you, Malia Tate & Reader, Malia Tate & You, Scott McCall & You, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Reader, stiles stilinski & you
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 7





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr blog: noncanonimagines.tumblr.com

You heard the text notification on your phone but didn’t bother to look at it. You already knew it was one of the worried pack members. There was a pack meeting going on that you were late for (not that it mattered since you had no intention of going anyway). There were days when you could force yourself to play the part and put on a fake smile, but that was not one of those days. So, instead, you found yourself lying in bed as your phone continued to go off. 

Eventually, it got on your nerves just enough to motivate you to turn it on silent. You reached for your phone as the screen lit up, seeing the concerned texts, asking if you were feeling okay, if you were still coming, or if you forgot about the pack meeting. Briefly, you considered sending a message back to one of them, making up some excuse like being sick or something. However, you didn’t have it in you to speak to anyone, not even over text. So, instead, you turned your phone on silent and lied back down. Despite it only being the afternoon, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep as it just felt like a better alternative to being awake, assuring yourself that you would text them the next day. 

You woke up at an odd hour of the night to more text messages and a missed call from Stiles, all of which you ignored. 

You never actually responded to any of the messages, and instead were forced to deal with all of the pack members that Monday at school. 

“Where were you? Did you forget about the pack meeting?” Scott asked. 

You shook your head. 

“Sorry, I️ was just really sick over the weekend. I know I️ should’ve texted or something,” you lied. 

Everyone seemed to buy it. Everyone but Stiles, that is, who looked at you incredulously. 

“You don’t seem sick now,” he pressed. 

You shrugged. 

“Miracles of modern medicine,” you replied. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were sick?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, I️ was just kind of out of it,” you said. 

“What was wrong with you?” he asked. 

You looked at him, puzzled. 

“What?” you asked. 

“You said you were sick. Sick with what?” he asked. 

At this point, you were beginning to grow frustrated with him. All you wanted was for him to just back off. You got out of bed, you came to school, you put a smile on your face like everything was fine…why couldn’t that just be good enough for him? 

“I don’t know! Why are you interrogating me?” you snapped defensively. 

“I️ don’t think he meant anything by it,” Scott intervened before things escalated. 

You just shook your head dismissively. 

“Whatever. I️ gotta get to class,” you said before walking off. 

You didn’t necessarily feel like going to the next pack meeting, but you were able to force yourself anyway. You were even on time. 

When you walked into Derek’s loft, the very first thing you noticed was Derek and Stiles talking to each other in the corner. Stiles was late even more than you were so you were surprised to see him there. 

Derek soon broke off from him though to confront you. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

You rolled your eyes and scoffed in frustration. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” you snapped. 

Derek looked at you, concerned. You hated it. 

“Stiles said you were sick…” he trailed off. 

Your face felt hot with embarrassment. Of course that was what he meant. What else would he be talking about? 

“Oh…right. Yeah, I’m fine,” you said quietly. 

Derek nodded slowly. He didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t say anything either. He just inhaled sharply before walking away. 

The pack meeting began soon thereafter, and was fairly uneventful. You didn’t pay much attention, but essentially what they thought was something supernatural turned out to actually not be for once, but they still wanted everyone to stay vigilant. 

When you got up to leave, Derek called you back, saying that there was one more thing they needed to discuss. 

Slowly, you sat back down, growing anxious from the fact that all eyes were on you. It seemed as if there was something going on that everyone knew about: everyone but you, that is. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” you inquired, attempting to sound casual. 

“You,” Stiles replied bluntly, earning a nudge from Lydia. 

“What he means is that we’re all worried about you,” Lydia corrected. 

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird,” Malia interjected, causing Lydia to give her a silencing glare. 

Despite the fact that it was now becoming clear that they had all gotten there early to talk, they had not planned this out very well. 

“So, what? Is this some sort of intervention?” you inquired defensively. 

Everyone sort of just looked around at each other, not entirely sure how to answer your question. Everyone except for Derek, who spoke next after sighing. 

“You’ve been missing pack meetings, you’ve been distant, and your chemo signals are…off,” he admitted. 

Nervously, you scratched the back of your neck before intertwining your fingers in your lap and fidgeting. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ll be better about showing up to meetings,” you offered. 

“This isn’t about the meetings and you know it. What’s going on, [Y/N]?” Stiles asked. 

You shook your head. 

“Nothing,” you lied. 

“I know when you’re lying,” Derek said. “And I️ also know that you’re depressed.” 

Derek’s intense eyes seemed to peer into your soul, and you had to look away. You found yourself gazing out the back window before looking down at your feet. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe things haven’t been great lately,” you admitted. 

Stiles got up from where he was sitting across from you and took a seat next to you before grabbing one of your hands. You leaned your head gently on his shoulder, finding his presence to be a source of comfort.

“We know that this isn’t easy for you, but we need you to know that you’re not alone,” Scott said. 

He then got up and moved toward you. You got up to face him and he embraced you in a hug. Stiles then got up and joined in. 

Everyone else joined one by one. Malia was reluctant, not being much of a group hugger, but Kira gestured for her to come over there and she did. Then it was just Derek sitting there awkwardly. 

“C’mon, Derek, get over here,” you said. 

He shook his head. 

“I’ll pass,” he said. 

“Don’t be such a sourwolf, Der-bear,” Stiles teased. 

“Yeah, get over here,” you pouted. 

With a dramatic sigh and an eye roll to the ceiling, Derek got up and joined it. It may not have fixed everything, but it was nice to know that you weren’t alone.


End file.
